The Dilemma 2: Lightning Returns
by nekochii-emi
Summary: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII has been announced, meaning trouble will start again. Join Lightning and the rest as they try and figure out what this new game is. Sequel to "The Dilemma". Some Swearing and maybe spoilers.


**Author Note: Hi everyone. This is an unexpected sequel to "The Dilemma". You don't have to read that one first but I suggest you do for story line purposes.**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII and other things referenced do not belong to me but this story does

* * *

Just when everyone thought that was the end of the Final Fantasy XIII story, Square Enix announced another game. Some fans were excited since the last game ended with a cliffhanger and the DLCs told people barely anything. Some people didn't care but most were wondering when Versus XIII was going to come out.

Noctis sat on his lonely throne which he had been for almost six years. He sat there because nothing was being done for his game. He could only sigh, no longer eagerly waiting for this full production. In fact he was on his computer browsing the internet. He hadn't checked on his game for a while so that's what he did. There was no news on his game, however _'Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'_ appeared on the screen. Noctis felt a twitch under his eye.

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto walked into the room casually. "Yo Noctis!" Prompto yelled. "What's up?"

"We're going to go to a bar wanna join?" Gladiolus asked, however Noctis did not respond but was fuming with anger.

"Noctis? Is something troubling you?" Ignis asked.

Noctis stood up and took a deep breath in. "YOU BASTARDS!"

The gang of three could only stare, and blink, but mostly stare at the prince who had finally lost his mind. "Okay…" Gladiolus said. "I didn't think you'd take the five million gil statue that Prompto broke this bad"

"You're the one who broke it!" Prompto whined.

Ignis pushed the other two out the door. "Perhaps now is not the best time to see the prince, we'll come by later when he's calmed down"

When they left Noctis was lost in his thoughts. This time he was really mad. His last attempt to kill Lightning and the others so that Square could work on his game have failed. This time he had another plan up his sleeve. "Time to pay Square Enix a visit"

Meanwhile

Lightning stood proudly at Etro's throne in Valhalla "I'm back" she announced. Suddenly random things were being thrown at her by a crowd of raging trolls which she quickly dodged.

"YOU SUCK!" One boy yelled. "Dis game's gonna suck!"

"Da old games r betta" Another yelled.

"FF7 wa$ BeTA. At LEasT CLoud i$n a gUrL" another illiterate fan boy yelled.

"When's FF Versus XIII coming out?!" One kid yelled "When's Kingdom Hearts three coming out?!"

"This has nothin on FF 12!" another kid yelled.

Lightning could only roll her eyes as more things and hate messages were thrown towards her "Every time a new game comes out…"

"Now you know how I feel" said the Final Fantasy XII's protagonist Vaan as he emerged from a portal along with other Final Fantasy protagonists.

"And me" Tidus from Final Fantasy X said.

"Same" Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 said.

"Me too" Zidane from Final Fantasy IX said.

Squall from Final Fantasy VIII only nodded in agreement making some kind of grunting sound.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN GAMES!" Lightning yelled and the other main characters disappeared.

Snow wandered onto the balcony of etro's throne."Hey sis!" Snow waved before a stone was thrown towards him. "Ow what the f***"

"YOU SUCK!" An angry fan boy yelled from below.

Snow sighed. "New Game?"

"You know it" Lightning answered. "Square's announcement of the new instalment got the attention of internet trolls and the power produced by these ignorant hormonal boys managed to create a portal to our world. Also…WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Snow shrugged. "I completely forgot. But I was supposed to tell you something important"

"hey guys!" Hope said whilst walking onto the balcony until a stone was thrown at him. "OOW"

"Suk mah d***!" One boy yelled from below.

Hope rubbed his head "new game?" Lightning nodded in response.

"Hi guys!" Noel waved whilst walking onto the balcony but then another stone was thrown towards him. "Hey who threw that?!"

"ur a c***!" the boy who threw the stone yelled.

"New game?" Noel asked.

"Yeah" Hope answered

"What's up mother f***ers" Sazh announced but Hope and Noel jumped in front of him.

"WATCH OUT!" They yelled but landed on the ground only to find that nothing was thrown towards him.

"SAZH IS COOL!" one fan boy announced.

"Yeah he's da only cool character" another fan boy said.

"He shood hav more screen time" another fan boy said.

Sazh stood up on the balcony and waved, receiving praise. Noel stood up with disbelief "HOW COME THEY LIKE YOU?!"

"1. I'm not annoying and whiny 2. I'm funny and 3. I'm black" Sazh answered.

"ah fo shizzle" Noel said

Sazh could only stare at Noel "don't say fo shizzle white boy, just don't"

Meanwhile, Snow was banging his head against a wall wondering what was that important thing he was supposed to tell Lightning and the others. Everyone knew Serah died in Final Fantasy XIII-2 and that still made everyone depressed. It was something that he knew threatened their new game. "Everyone!" he yelled. "I have something important to tell you. It's Noctis, he heard about the new game and is not happy"

Everyone instantly forgot about their argument over who's more popular and the angry teenage boys below. "Is he going to try and kill us again?" Hope asked sounding concerned.

"No worse" Snow said. "He's going to see the creators themselves"

Everyone gasped. "We've gotta get to them before Noctis does!" Noel said. A black portal opened up as soon as that was said. Everyone were a little confused but stepped into the portal to Square Enix themselves.

To be Continued.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. This is mostly the bridge in development starting from FF XIII-2 to Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. So far they've only released concept art and announcements. More chapters will come out when new content does.


End file.
